Carol Johnson
Carol Johnson is a recurring character in the second season of FX series Justified. Carol is the Vice President over the Black Pike Mining Company. After hearing news about how Boyd stopped the mine heist, saving Shelby as well as the mines, she manages to hire him as a gunman for Black Pike. Carol only appears in three episodes in the second season, but during her last two appearances, Raylan is ordered by Art to protect her due to the suspect for the bomb threat in the episode "Save My Love" (Also Carol's first appearance) hasn't been caught, which later turns out to be organized by the Peeners, the people who lost a controversial case against Carol presided over by Judge Mike Reardon. Carol is portrayed by guest star Rebecca Creskoff. Biography Background Carol has never been married and has no children. She is despised by many residents of Harlan who claim that she is money hungry and "spoiled". Carol is seeking to acquire land in Harlan for her employer, the Black Pike mining company, including that owned by Mags Bennett and Helen Givens. Season 2 Carol is first seen during "Save My Love". Carol has heard about Boyd Crowder's bravery in stopping the would-be mine heist, saving the mines as well as the life of Shelby Parlow. Carol tells him she wants to hire him to Black Pike security. Boyd is reluctant to accept, but after coaxing from Carol, he climbs into her limo. Carol shows Boyd a YouTube video of the accidental death of Kirby Peener Sr. down in the mines. The death is the subject of a controversial court case. Carol and Black Pike manage to win the court case after Judge Reardon rules the video inadmissible. An angry Sally Peener is dragged out of the courtroom. Shortly afterwards a bomb threat is called in. Near the end of the episode, Carol has a new opportunity for Boyd, "How well do you know the Bennett clan?" she asks. "Mags is getting in the way of my plans ... Mags and the boys are going to have to be dealt with." In the next episode "The Spoil" Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens is assigned to protect Carol because the bomb threat suspect is still at large. Raylan is not happy with the assignment. Carol bails Boyd out of jail after he is arrested by Mags' son and Bennett Chief of Police Doyle Bennett, due to Boyd's altercation with Doyle's brothers Coover and Dickie. Carol tells Boyd to get Reggie's signature for the sale of his land. Reggie had earlier been intimidated by Dickie and Coover using a rabid, screaming animal in a duffel bag. Carol then goes to the Bennett's general store, where Mags angrily tells her that she isn't about to let some company "rape" the hills of her hometown. After a brawl between Coover and Raylan, the two of them leave. When they head back to the hotel Raylan explains that bad blood between the Givenses and Bennetts goes all the way back to the Prohibition. The Bennetts were selling moonshine across the state lines and when the feds raided their operation they blamed a Givens. After that Raylan's great uncle Harold was killed which started a war. He goes on to explain that for him, it all began at a baseball game between their two teams for Everetts and Bennett. Raylan got two hits off him and on when Raylan went to bat again Dickie managed to get two strikes before he threw the next ball right into his head. When Raylan woke up Dickie was pulling his foot back, put his cleats to his face. Raylan just picked up the bat, swung it, got his third hit. Made his left leg bend sideways at the knee. Later, a town meeting is held in a church. Carol takes the podium and tries to make a point about how miners are well compensated by pointing out that they make as much as a decorated marshal like Raylan Givens. Raylan counters by saying that while the pay is similar, he doesn't get fired for being sick, he gets paid. Boyd then stands up to defend Carol and the company, saying that he was given "a second chance." "What we need right now is jobs," Boyd says. An angry Mags then stands her to give Carol a piece of her mind, delivering an impassioned plea to the crowd to reject the company's money. She explains that it's just the same old story: a conglomerate coming into town to destroy the land, take advantage of its people and then leave. The town has never seen the kind of money that these companies always promise. She then points out that Reggie has already "sold out" to the mining company even though she offered to buy his land first. Mags then invites everybody to a party at the Bennett homestead. "I want you to see just what it is we're all fighting for down here," Mags tells Carol, while everyone applauds. Right after Mags's speech, a shot is fired into the church, and everyone runs off. The shots actually came from firecrackers, and Raylan immediately suspects Carol of being behind it since the firecrackers went off at a perfect time. Back at Carol's place, Carol begins to flirt with Raylan, trying to get him to sleep with her, which he politely declines. The next morning, Raylan and Carol visit Arlo and Helen Givens. Helen offers Raylan the $20,000 stolen from the Marshals office if he leaves town and cuts all ties to Harlan. Shots are fired and Arlo is hit in the leg. The shooter is Sally, the sister of Kirby Jr., Kirby was caught outside the judge's house. Carol's final appearance is in the episode "Brother's Keeper". Carol and Raylan attend Mags' party. A drunken Hobart Curtis tries to hit on Carol, and then attempts to actually hit her when she rejects him. Carol twists his arm behind his back. She then approaches Mags, who is condescending at best before going inside. "I walk away from here now and there is no deal -- there never will be," an angry Carol warns. Carol then decides to follow Mags inside, and tells Raylan to not let any of Mags' relatives inside the house, before giving Raylan a long kiss for luck. Inside, Carol finds Boyd and Mags sitting across from each other. Boyd informs Carol, his supposed boss, that he has bought a sought-after property out from under Mags and Carol. Back inside, Carol offers Mags a substantial amount of money for her property, but Mags demands triple the amount and a four-percent interest in the company that owns Black Pike. "Sufficient to provide for my kin and the community for generations to come," Mags says. Carol scoffs and Mags explains that a road will need to be built to get to the top of the mountain in order to mine there. Mags, Boyd and Arlo and Helen Givens own the land needed. Carol realizes that she is stuck. Carol then makes a quick call to Black Pike and returns with news that Mags has herself a deal. "I'll take the cash up front," says Mags, who doesn't care at all about selling out her neighbors. Carol leaves the house in a huff. Carol and Raylan leave the party, but Carol once again flirts with Raylan telling him they can drink a sixer on the way, then make out in the car. On the way to the airport, Loretta McCready calls Raylan and he does an immediate u-turn. He drops Carol off somewhere safe before he leaves. Relationships *Boyd Crowder: Employee, traitor, land owner *Raylan Givens: Protector, crush *Mags Bennett: Business adversary, land owner *Reginald Eames: Land owner *Arlo Givens: Land owner *Helen Givens: Land owner *Mike Reardon: Judge in Peener inquest *Sally Peener: Would be assassin (Arrested by Marshals) *Kirby Peener, Jr.: Would be assassin (Arrested by Marshals) *Hobart Curtis: Amorous suitor Memorable Quotes Appearances Image Gallery Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Living Characters